Gone
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Just what I think is Aiden's point of view when he finds out Alex had died. Could be a spoiler for Sentinel, but oh well.


**This is the first fanfiction I've ever written for something that isn't anime related. Hope you enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

**Gone**

I ran towards the ballroom, ignoring the debris that barred my way.

_Alex…_

_I'm coming!_

So many nights have I worried over her, over what she has to do. And now that she was fighting Ares once again, I wanted to be by her side. Oh gods, if he did to her what he did before in the Dean's office in the University…I will not rest until I've killed him with my own two hands.

Of course, I could rely on Seth and Perses even though I was jealous of Seth's connection to Alex and how Perses gets on my nerves a lot. I knew they would protect her, especially since she's the God Killer.

I neared the crumbling doorway, noticing that the doors seemed to have been blasted away. I burst in and skidded to a halt, narrowly avoiding a gouge in the ground that could've been made by anyone in the room.

Panting, I scanned the room. There was Seth with his back to me… unsurprisingly, Apollo… but I couldn't see Alex anywhere.

"Alex!" I blurted out. "Where is she?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Seth turned around to face me and something inside me seem to tense as if in preparation for something as I saw his heartbroken face and those blank amber eyes that I hated so much.

"Seth… where is she?" I said slowly. Inside, I already knew, but I had to know for certain even though every instinct screamed at me to not listen.

"Aiden…" Apollo stopped and gazed at me with deep sadness and sympathy. "You already know what happened."

I numbly shook my head. "No…"

"I'm sorry." Apollo's voice was anguished. "I did all I could to prevent it, but Zeus couldn't let a God Killer live. Even Alex had anticipated it." His expression crumpled and he looked as close to tears as I've ever seen a god look like. "I'm sorry…"

I tried to suck in a breath, but it seemed to be caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. The world spun around me as my heart cracked and splintered into millions of fragments, never to be healed ever again.

_Alex…Alex… Alex… My beautiful Alex…_

I screamed, falling to my knees as violet fire roared out of me, burning everything in its path. Seth stumbled back, shielding his face from the heat. I continued to howl out my misery, not caring whether the Covenant was burning or not.

I never knew when Seth and Apollo had left or when the entire building had caught on fire. All I wanted to do was to stay here, to die so I can be with Alex again.

_Alex…_

Suddenly Deacon was there. "Aiden!" he shouted. "Aiden come on! Get out of here."

I shook my head. "No." Let me stay here. I'll be with Alex soon.

"Are you fucking stupid or something?" my little brother screamed at me. "Alex wanted you to live! That's why she didn't want you fighting Ares with her! Everything she did was to make sure you lived! Are you going to spit on her memory by dying yourself?!"

I didn't want to listen, but something about his words made sense. Alex had wanted me to survive. She had wanted us to be together, both of us free from this life. We were going to the mortal world, away from Covenants and Councils and gods and the Breed Order. We were going to live a whole new life together.

But how can I live now without her? "Alex…," I whimpered, tears streaking down my face. Oh gods, I wanted to see her once last time, kiss her on those delicious-looking lips, hold her in my arms and never let go. But I can't do that now.

Deacon hauled me up and towed me towards the door. "Don't think you're the only one who misses her," he growled. "Now get your fucking ass out that door and live on for her."

Soon, we were out, and we were met by a sea of faces, pures and halfs all mixing together as they watched the Covenant burn. In the forefront are all those who'd cared about Alex: Laadan, Marcus, Luke, Seth… They were crying as freely as I am and as I stared into their faces, I closed my eyes and mourned with them.

_Alex… My Alex…_


End file.
